


Whose My Good Boy?

by gdiscb, Spnfox



Series: But I Love Dogs [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdiscb/pseuds/gdiscb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfox/pseuds/Spnfox
Summary: This isn't the first time he was late, but he had never been THIS later before. Ever. While she is thrilled to have him back safe and sound, there are rules that should be adhered to. After all, if rules are broken, then it must be dealt with punishments.
And she is just getting started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an RP that was written between [gdiscb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gdiscb) (as jupiter) and [spnfox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfox) (as caine) with breaks throughout the story to help differentiate whose POV it is.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> ʕ • ᴥ • ʔb

_Whose My Good Boy?_

A Cupiter RP

A Collaboration Between gdiscb & SpnFox

“I hate to see you breaking down (hey, no pressure)  
I hate to watch you fall apart (hey, no pressure)  
I want to help you through it all (hey, no pressure, hey, no pressure)  
I want to lift you when you fall (hey, no pressure)  
Anything you want your life to mean it can mean  
Anything you want your life to mean it can mean"

- _Part One - Hey, No Pressure_ , Ray LaMontagne

___________________________________

 

“Sit down. _Now_.”

 

Jupiter is standing by the end of the mattress that is barely even within standards of sleeping arrangements, one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the ragged thing without even glancing towards it. She’s not angry, _per say_ , but she isn’t happy either. Knowing that it was entirely possible for him to be late coming back from international, intergalactic-

 

_What the HELL ever it’s called_

 

-relations and meetings, but he had never _ever_ been this late before. Jupiter was absolutely terrified that something had gone wrong and just about knocked down Stinger’s door demanding he take her to wherever Caine had gone to. Of course, she was royalty and wouldn’t necessarily be able to do much. Nor was she even close to the same skill level as the two former Skyjackers, but she was training to be able to defend herself better.

 

Had it really been only a year since her life completely changed? Though, for better or worse, had yet to be decided. As had her relationship with her main royal bodyguard turned boyfriend. But she liked to think that was _definitely_ for the best.

 

“On the bed. Don’t speak.”

 

___________________________________

 

He was feeling tired, drained, beaten and sore all rolled into one package. His mission had taken longer than he had preferred and being away from Jupiter put him in a right-foul mood.  His landing upon Earth came far too slowly, as he disembarked the ship and allowed the wings of his feathered appendages to beat gracefully, while carrying him to his hideout in the Sears Tower in downtown Chicago.

 

Clicking the portal engage at his belt, Caine flew into his home. It looked as if he was entering through the glass as he landed with a soft gust.  

 

Her scent hit him first, so strong and thick in the air. Inhaling greedily, Caine sighed openly as his nose twitched to take more in.  It was only after a second that he realized _why_ he was smelling her so strongly.

 

Spinning on his heavy boots, his wings retracting ever so slightly. The smile that was starting to form at seeing her was wiped clean off his face as he took in her stance, her clipped tone hitting his sensitive ears like knives.

 

She was upset.

 

“Yer Majest-”

 

He was cut off by her no-nonsense commands. Swallowing thickly, Caine made quick work to follow her instruction, his wings folding delicately behind his back as to not get in the way when he moved.

 

His eyes gazed downwards as he locked his jaw in confusion and fear that he might have done something to upset his Queen, his girlfriend, owner of the planet Earth.

 

Wracking through his brain he attempted to think up of every possible scenario as to what he might have done wrong over and over again, until he could only come up with the fact that he was late.

 

Having reached the bed, Caine sat himself down on the mattress that was laid out in the floor with no bed frame, just the mattress with a heap of pillows and blankets that Jupiter insisted on him having. Once on his knees, he trained his gaze on her booted feet and waited for further instructions.

 

___________________________________

 

She waited until he followed her orders and placed himself on the mattress, somehow his hulking form looking that much smaller than possible. It almost made her break face and run to wrap her arms around him, but she held firm and breathed a couple deep breaths to keep her composure. Noticing that his head was facing downwards, she slowly walked towards him and stopped a mere three feet in front of him.

 

“Do you know _why_ you are being punished right now? Caine?”

 

Well, she wasn’t _actually_ going to punish him. Oh no, she had other plans for them that evening and everything else would be damned. She was finally able to get a day off the next day, which was just as rare as finding out that you were Queen of the planet (who knew), and Jupiter was going to use tonight and all of tomorrow to her advantage.

 

But no need to reveal her secrets right now, hoping that Caine would appreciate would was to come.

 

“Can you explain to me exactly why I would be upset right now?”

 

___________________________________

 

He could feel her eyes on him, ears twitching at the sound of her voice.

 

_Punished?_

 

His head snapped up at her for a brief second, mouth opening as if to question her, however he found it shutting again and looking back down towards her shoes which were now closer to the edge of the mattress where he knelt.  

 

If possible, his head bowed lower to his Queen. Her scent was thick around him, practically tasting her agitation towards him and it left a bit of an after-taste on his tongue. Yet, there was an underlying spike in her usually sweet smell and he vaguely realized it was something akin to excitement. His mind was too jumbled with worry to really focus much on the trail of thought before he was fumbling over his own words.

 

“My apologies, Yer Majesty. I-I'm not...”

 

He paused to furrow his brow as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, calming himself down while silently taking in more of her before he dared to answer.

 

“I am late. My mission took longer than expected. I did not intend to leave you waiting, I apologize”.

 

If he was bowed any lower, his nose would probably touch the very boots he was staring at. Mentally, he was berating himself for having taken so long, but he knew rationally that it was something completely out of his hands.

 

It's not like his fights were always victorious and following the timed schedule.

 

___________________________________

 

“Yes, because you were _extremely_ late and I had no idea where the hell you were. I was worried Caine. I was worried that something happened to you. That you got hurt or were stuck in outer space somewhere without help and that I was here. That I couldn’t do a _damn_ thing to help you.”

 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and clear her thoughts. Falling apart at the seams right now wouldn’t help anything and would ruin her plans. Jupiter stepped closer and reached out with her hands, gently lifting his head to face her.

 

“I was worried about _you_ , Caine. I can’t lose you, alright? I can’t ever afford to lose you.”

 

She nearly whispered to him, tracing her fingers across his brow and lightly grazing his ears. Jupiter had yet to express out-loud her true feelings for Caine, but felt that he had a good idea. Of course, he hadn’t spoken it either, which honestly made her feel a bit better about their situation.

 

“I need to make sure that you are okay when you aren’t here. With me. But since you gave me a huge scare with this past mission, I’m going to have to punish you.”

 

At that she paused, searching his face for any sign of hesitation or fear. No way in Hell was she going to ruin this trust, it was something that was hard-earned and she would be damned to give it up over a mistake or error on her part.

 

“You may speak but only to answer this one question.”

 

This was it, the moment of truth. She could feel her heart rate starting to accelerate and a small prickling sensation of warmth spreading slowly throughout her body.

 

“Do you trust me? Caine?”

 

___________________________________

 

Her words washed over him like small waves, crashing against the rocks of his form. His eyes scanned everywhere and nowhere all at once, as she lifted his face to look at her. His light-hued eyes, nearly lavender in color due to his Spliced albinism, searched her face for anything that might give away that her words were not true.  

 

Even with this small search, he knew she meant _everything_.

 

He trusted her with his life and she trusted him with hers. That alone was more than he could ever ask from his Queen. Yet it still amazed him, day in and day out, at how she chose _him_ out of anyone she could possibly have in the universe. Even more so that she now knew there was an even greater world outside of her little one here on Earth.

 

Swallowing thickly, he awaited her to finish, taking in that he was to be punished for making her worry. A cold flash rushed through his body, making his muscles in his arms and shoulders quiver in acknowledgement. His lips drawing into a thin line as he nodded in agreement to her request.

 

He wanted to say more, explain just how much she meant to him, how much he wished he could have come home sooner. Perhaps, maybe ease her worry by saying that he would always come back to her, not matter what.

 

Yet she _denied_ him.

 

Denied him that luxury as she demanded that he only respond to answer her question. Slowly blinking up at her, Caine took a breath and sat up just a bit straighter, as if stating what he was about to say with pride.

 

“..I trust you...”

 

___________________________________

 

Once she got the confirmation from him, that she was nearly certain would be a yes, Jupiter released her grasp on him and stood away from him again. Taking another deep breath, she tried to make her voice come across as emotionless and unwavering.

 

“Good. I want you to remove your clothes, all the way down to your underwear. Then take those rags behind you and tie up your wings and your hands behind your back. No questions. Just do as I say.”

 

Jupiter grabbed a nearby seat and sat down, wanting to watch him complete her request - no, her _demands_ while at the same time trying to resist the urge to rub her thighs so obviously together. She could feel that small warming sensation growing into something much bigger and heated within her body. With some strain, she crossed her legs one over the other, which helped eased the itch but not enough to satiate her.

 

_He_ has _to have an idea of what is going on here. No doubt he can smell it on me. Please just go with it Caine_

 

Jupiter had to resist the urge to bite her lower lip, but to no avail could she prevent the blood from rising to her cheeks. Which, _of course_ , would reveal that she was not really as composed as she was attempting to come across.

 

“Once you have completed that, I want you to stay there. On your knees and wait for my further instructions.”

 

___________________________________

 

Caine began to relax.

 

His Queen was just worried about him. He could live with a little punishment from her, if it meant her not being upset with him anymore. However, he _wasn’t_ expecting her tone of voice to change, nor was he ready to hear her command something of him. His back straightened at her first order, his eyes widening in disbelief as she requested something so brazen from him.  

 

He had seen her in a state of undress, _nude even_ , yet never really looked at her when he changed her clothes that first day a year ago. She had also seen him shirtless, so that wasn't an issue.

 

Caine had been learning that he was be welcomed into her personal space, more often than not this past year, and kissing her was definitely on his favorite things to do when he had the chance.

 

So why was this demand so different?

 

He nodded, only being able to bow his head slightly and murmured in response.

 

“As Yer Majesty wishes…”

 

His tone took on a certain gravelly sound whenever he was playing out a command she wanted from him. His hands came up to unclasp his shirt from his shoulder where it held together, before peeling it off of his torso like a Band-Aid.

 

Fingers trailed down to his belt buckle, hesitating slightly before removing that as well, then worked down to his boots and pants before he was left there in just his undergarments – which were questionable in that particular label with how tight it was against his hips and thighs, fabric definitely alien-made.

 

Once the first part of her demand was complete, Caine cautiously spared a glance in her direction as he discreetly took in some of the warm scent wafting around him. She was up to something and if it was anything that he was smelling, this wasn't going to be a punishment that he experienced before he met her.

 

He had smelled this on her before, usually whenever she would ask him to repeat a ‘Yer Majesty’ or when she would comment on how good he looked when he was ready to set flight on their daily game of tag in the air along the Chicago skyline.

 

She liked what she was making him do and _that_ was enough to get him to comply the rest of the way.

 

Doing his best to bind his hands behind his back, with the same shirt he had removed from his form, he folded his wings inward against his back to where they wouldn’t open or move.

 

Once he was on his knees again, Caine squared his shoulders and held his head up as he looked back at her expectantly with a small roll of his shoulders as he got comfortable.

 

“ _Yer Majesty_?”

 

If he allowed his tone to dip an octave, he wasn't going to say.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter sat very still for a good couple minutes, trying to regain herself and calm down her heartrate. He was intentionally making sure to be _very_ obedient to her demands without even batting an eyelash. Moving ever so slowly and revealing himself as if he was doing some kind of strip tease. Did he realize what it was doing to her? Mentally? Physically? Emotionally?

 

He was doing everything _way_ too well and smooth.

 

_Well, two can play_ that _game Caine..._

 

She lifted her head up just a little, enough that it appeared that she was looking down upon him from her nose.

 

“Good. Now that you are all tied and restrained from moving around, I want you to close your eyes. And keep them closed. Don’t open them or your punishment will be _much_ worse.”

 

Jupiter rose from her seat and walked around the mattress on the floor, observing his handiwork. A slight flutter of his wings caught her attention, causing her to pause directly behind him. Reaching out slowly, she let the bare tips of her fingers graze ever so delicately against the feathers and smiled softly when she saw how his entire body shuddered to her touch.

 

“Now that you are appropriately restrained, I want you to speak only when I give you permission. Understand Caine?”

 

___________________________________

 

The Splice watched his Queen get up from her chair, looking down at him in a way that made his heart sink just in the slightest. He didn't like this look on her, reminding him of how all the entitled looked at him.

 

As if he was nothing more than _dirt_ beneath their feet.

 

He resisted the urge to growl in memory, but this was _Jupiter_.

 

His partner. His Queen.

 

No matter what he had previously faced, he trusted her not to treat him any different then she always had.

 

Nodding in acceptance towards her command, he silently bowed his head and closed his eyes, while taking a moment to allow his senses to quickly adjust to the lack vision. He began to track her movements based on sound alone, every intake of breath he took painted a vibrantly golden picture of her moving around his personal space and caused the corner of his lips quirk in the slightest of ways.

 

The smile quickly faded as his lips parted in a subtle gasp when he felt her fingers touch his sensitive wings in the barest of grazes. The appendages quivered at the touch, as it made him squeeze his eyes slightly and sit up straighter while she stood just at his flank on the mattress he was kneeling on.

 

Her voice sounded so painfully close that he wanted to lean towards her. His head tilted in the direction she was standing in, eyes still closed as he heard her next command.

 

“Yes, my Queen,” he offered softly, tone beginning darken in the slightest.

 

Jupiter’s very presence was starting to make him dizzy with her now spiced and heady scent.

 

Whatever she was planning for him, it was exciting her which in turn excited him.

 

This was _dangerous_ , he was beginning to understand that now.

 

However, he was in too deep to deny her now.

 

___________________________________

 

With surprising ease and smoothness, Jupiter let her hands trail up the length of his wings to the back of his neck. She leaned in close to his ear, not speaking but just breathing hot and heavy on his skin. His tattoo caught her attention, causing her to pause in her ministrations. She allowed her lips to graze against the raised scarring of his heritage, his old life.

 

“There will also be rewards for you, as long as you listen to what I say.”

 

She barely spoke above a hushed passing of breath, knowing that he would know exactly what came from her lips.

 

Still leaning over him, she pressed light but firmly against the middle of his back down towards the mattress.

 

“Lean forward, until your forehead is touching the mattress. Your eyes should still be closed.”

 

Once she thought he was in a good position, she moved around him while still keeping her fingers on his form. Never once letting up or leaving him without her touch, watching and listening to his reactions.

 

“I have another question for you. I only want ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answers.” Jupiter spoke quietly, stopping again at his left side this time and admiring his biceps that were strained just enough against the rags. She dragged her nails across the length of his muscles, but not too harshly to cause pain, and smiled when she saw the raise of goosebumps along with his harsh breathing growing even more ragged by the second.

 

“Did you plan on seeing me as soon as you came back?”

 

She obviously knew the answer to this question, as she knew that he was aware of her knowledge to the response as well. But she was still eager to hear him answer her, enjoying this sensation of having this strange yet wonderful sort of power over him. Knowing that he completely trusted her enough to allow her this small gift. She knew how he felt about those that used their power for nothing but abuse and tyranny, as she felt the same way. But at times, she wondered if he was truly alright with her power over him or if it was just something that his kind was genetically created to obey. No matter what.

 

However, as time grew longer with their relationship forming closer, Jupiter knew that he honestly _enjoyed_ pleasing her in whatever form was possible.

 

Even if it meant possibly being reduced to something such as this, like he was nothing more than a tool for her own personal gain. She was still trying to walk that fine line carefully and absolutely terrified that one day she would fall over on the wrong side and ruin everything they had built together.

 

Lose his trust. Lose _him_.

 

Jupiter shook her head barely to clear away the negative thoughts that were gathering like dark storm clouds.

 

_Now is not the time to be thinking of this. Remember what you are doing and stick to the plan_

 

And sticking to routine was something she, _conveniently_ , excelled in.

 

___________________________________

 

Her first movements had him flinching, his eyes remaining closed as he could feel her leaning in, and suppressing the shiver of need to crane his neck to the side to give her more room, possibly to get more of that delightful thrill of her breath against his ears and throat.

 

She had never really been near his ears or throat with her lips and there was something so keenly _Alpha_ in nature, that it made Caine want to roll to his back with vitals exposed if it meant her continuation.

 

However, he remained still as requested and swallowed thickly while listening to her every breath.

 

The way she would inhale with her nose and exhale on parted lips, only to have her next set of words kiss the shell of his ear. Promise of rewards with his cooperation that cause him to make the tiniest of whimpers in the back of his throat and turn his head away from her to escape the sweet torture she was causing him.

 

Her fingers kept brushing against his wings, making them shuffle and readjust in the slightest of ways as the cool feather tips touched her skin. Jupiter’s nails wracked against his forearms and biceps which only made them twitch with quivers against her explorations.

 

What was she planning? Why did she want to do _this_?

 

Touch _him_ like this?

 

He knew she cared for him, might even care for him as much as he did her. He felt it every time her lips sought out his, yet _nothing_ in the way they kissed felt like what she was invoking in him now.  

 

Their kisses were just the beginning of something much more primal, something that Caine was now aware of at this very moment than he ever was before.

 

Her next demand was durable, he could feel her pushing at the center of his back between the golden-brown feathers and his body leaned forward while taking in deep breaths, not only to guide himself safety to the mattress to rest his forehead upon but also to map out her location based on scent alone.

 

His breath was nearly knocked out from and the next intake hitched all together as he sat there, stiffly bowed down. His body suddenly trembling with realization.

 

She _wanted_ him to feel like this.

 

To feel like she was in complete control of him and _she was enjoying every second of it_.

 

The excitement was pouring out from her in waves that made him feel as if he was beginning to drown. His muscles tensed in his restraints, hands fisting and then relaxing a couple of times as he listened in earnest to her next set of words.  

 

His tongue came out to lick his suddenly dry lips as he was beginning to become hypersensitive to her every move, touch, sound and smell.

 

As if he was beginning to sync up with her from his current position.

 

Would he have come to see _her_? Did she not know _how much_ he missed her? How it _killed_ him every second he was away? How, as he fought for his life, the only thought that was in his head was making it back safely into her arms?

 

He wanted to say it, tell her how _foolish_ she was for thinking he would not have come to her first.

 

Hell Caine would have put off the report he was required to turn in immediately, just to be with her.

 

However, she only wanted to hear a yes or no response.

 

So, with a shuddered breath that held her smell in every intake as sweet as the honey Stinger’s bees created, Caine groaned out a simple answer.

 

“..Yes…”

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter couldn’t resist the slight shiver from her head down her spine all the way to her toes, just from watching his cooperation and listening to his tone growing to that of something desperate. Almost needy in the most pleasant of ways. Still standing to his left, she nudged for him to sit up and kept pushing to lean all the way on his back. She made sure to go slow, not wanting to hurt any part of him and keeping an eye on his facial expressions should he refuse to acknowledge the pain out loud.

 

As soon as he was safely laid out on his back, noticing his eyes still tightly shut, she knelt down beside him and traced his chest with such a loving caress.

 

“Did you know that you would more than likely be late coming back to me when you took this past mission?”

 

The manner of her question came out so casual, like it was an afterthought as she was still touching his skin and tone body. She noticed his heartbeat was steady but slightly picked up in pace when she laid her hand directly over it. Heat emanated from him like he was her own personal space heater.

 

_Well isn’t that a play on words.._

 

Jupiter thought with a wry smile and continued her journey down his upper chest to his lower chest. It honestly surprised her how soft and smooth his skin was, even with the multiple scars littered over his body. She often wondered if it was genetics or because of what he was bred from.

 

His place of origins.

 

Filing those thoughts for questioning at a later time, she refocused her attention back to Caine. Letting one hand wander down his stomach, following the slightly darker happy trail, she moved the other up to his face to trace his jaw and lips.

 

“Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear. Be truthful Caine, I promise I won’t break. I’m not fragile.”

 

Keeping her hands in place, Jupiter very carefully leaned over him and breathed softly against his face. She closed her eyes and inhaled his spicy yet smoky scent. Another thing that was hard to describe but so distinctly _Caine_ that she wasn’t sure she wanted to place words on it.

 

Before she could let him answer her, Jupiter placed her lips on the apple of his cheeks and drew them down to his own lips. She kissed the small corner, followed by a gentle nip that she knew would draw some kind of exciting reaction from him. Her eyes opened at half-mast, wanting to see for herself how he would respond to her without being able to do anything back in return. If this was turning him on as much as it was her.

 

___________________________________

 

Caine’s brow furrowed slightly as he felt her straightening him back up again. His eyes almost opened as he felt her hands moving him backwards until he toppled over with a soft thud onto the mattress onto his back. The awkward angle caused his back to arch slightly due to his wings inhabiting space as well as his arms being tied at the wrist behind him.

 

His legs instantly unfolded from the kneeling position they were in, pressing his feet flat against the mattress and felt the springs of the cushion dip when Jupiter walked over to his side.

 

Taking a deep breath, he could clearly picture her hovering over him, making him swallow as he felt her presence throughout his whole body frame. The muscles in his stomach contracted and a small hiss came from him as he felt her soft fingertips sliding across his chest, downwards to the center of his torso that had him biting the inside of his cheek to prevent from speaking out to question _why_ she was doing this.

 

_Punishment?_

 

This was starting to become explicit _torture_.

 

Her question was hard to focus on, his mind was numbing with the delicious smell coming from his Queen. It was almost enough to make him want to sink his teeth into her like she had asked him to do so long ago. He could feel the pressure of her hand over his heart, it thumping steadily yet just a bit stronger in response as she continued to ghost touches all across his body.

 

He had to answer her, he knew he did, but having her touch him so dangerously close to his navel and just barely brushing his covered pelvis brought out soft whimpers. His cheeks felt warm from the slight coloration of a developing flush that he was unable to suppress.

 

Caine was beginning to react physically and with his current position, there wasn’t anything to hide it or prevent her from seeing it. The bulge forming in his tight undergarments had now began to take a solid shape under the stretchy fabric, as Caine shivered and moaned ever so slightly.

 

It had been a long time since he felt pleasure course through his veins like this. And it honest-to-God _frightened_ him that he might disappoint his Queen with such vulgar reactions.

 

This was his punishment; he wasn't supposed to enjoy this…right?

 

He wasn't so sure anymore. What started as something he thought was just to please her was only becoming increasingly difficult for him not to react. Hell, he still had yet to answer her question and could sense that she wouldn’t wait too much longer to hear a response from him.

 

However, her lips suddenly began caressing his cheek before sliding down his jaw and ending at the corner of his lips. The feel of her flat teeth scraping against his flesh instantly made him jerk hard in surprise with a quiet gasp in response.

 

His head spinning with mind-numbing pleasure. She had told him to answer her honestly, but how could he even form a single coherent word when his whole body was tingling from her invading every one of his senses.

 

His eyes still shut, Caine could only muster a cracked and gravely hiss of an answer for her.

 

“..N-no…”

 

He turned his head slightly, desperately wanting to seal his mouth over hers to complete the spectrum of sensory overload by tasting her.

 

Yet, he knew that he couldn’t disobey her, couldn’t do anything but inhale that sickly sweet musk of desire wafting off his girlfriend.

 

A scent entirely new to him yet so carnal in nature that, even though she was completely human, he could probably mistake it for a bitch in heat.

 

And that just bred more interesting questions, causing his head to fall back against the mattress as he groaned into the air.

 

___________________________________

 

A small smirk grew on her lips, as she witnessed his reaction to her touch and most likely scent of arousal coming off of her. Just watching him squirm and try so hard to be obedient yet wanting to go against her wishes to gain control of the situation gave her such a rush of adrenaline. Jupiter would have never thought that holding power, such as this could be so thrilling or even therapeutic to a degree. While she knew that missions like this would come again in the future and that there was always the chance he would never return, having this sense of control gave her relief that he _had_ come back to her.

 

_He would_ always _try to come back for me_

 

That was what got her the most. His tenacity and loyalty was beyond comprehensible, that such a being who was neither fully human or alien could be able to show these qualities in such a way that she doubted even her own deceased father proved.

 

She came back from her inner thoughts once she heard him answer her and almost moaned with him in response to his voice. He always knew how to adjust his tone to get her going, even if it was unconsciously.

 

Deciding to move forward with her plan, Jupiter brazenly slid her hand further down his pelvic bone and slid over to brush against his erection that was just about bulging out of his underwear.

 

She would never understand why he didn’t just wear human clothes but wouldn’t complain about his ‘space suit’, as she liked to tease him about, when it stuck to his form like a second layer of skin. Slowly moving her hands to cup him, Jupiter gave a slight squeeze and leaned even closer over him to where her chest laid at an angle over his.

 

“Now I only have one final question for you, Caine. And I want you to answer in the best way possible. It doesn’t have to be only ‘yes’ or ‘no’.”

 

She could feel her heart racing as she processed what was about to come out from her lips, slight hesitation that this would be what ruined everything between them. But she had already made up her mind to keep pressing forward, to trust him to trust her.

 

_Trust_

 

“...How much do you want _this_?”

 

Jupiter hoped that he would understand what she had really meant, listening to her underlying question. Not just wanting this current predicament to continue or even being her boyfriend and royal guard at the same time. No, she wanted everything that came with this whether it be for better or for worse. For once in her life, she finally had something to enjoy life for and with. No longer did she go to sleep chanting her mantra before her life changed. Jupiter finally had something worthwhile and wanted to know if he possibly felt even an inkling of the same.

 

She _needed_ to know.

 

___________________________________

 

If it was even possible to see color when your eyes where closed, Caine was sure this was what it was like. Her fingers ghosting over his erection had him quickly hissing and bucking his hips before his face quickly took on a shade of pink that he wasn’t aware he could make.

 

His breath once again caught in his throat as he nearly blacked out from her suddenly squeezing him through the stretching fabric. His shaft giving a hard throbbing jump under her ministrations, making him gasp and swallow in embarrassment.

 

He wanted to apologize to her, move away from her if it meant returning some dignity and space. However, somewhere in his mind, he knew this is what she intended him to do. To react, to want, it was all solidifying as soon as she asked him the final question.

 

_Did_ he want this? And how _much_..

 

Sweet Mother of the Universe, did he want this? He would be daft if he lied right now and told her no. This was his punishment? To be tortured under her every single touch, her scent, her everything? He could die easy like this and be completely okay with that.

 

His body was trembling at this point, eyes still firmly shut as he softly began to pant heavy breaths and tossed his head back again while trying his best to form words. His jaw opened and closed a couple times as a strangled sound came out instead.

 

“With your permission-” he began, tone completely wrecked at this point. His words cracking in ways he didn't know was possible as he gasped for air and resisted the urge to buck up at her again. Searching for that friction she had provided him before, that ignited a spark in the pit of his stomach that he was not sure how to sate without her help.

 

“I think her Majesty, wants me to want this...” he trailed off, a soft sigh coming from his lips.

 

“Wants me to want this, as badly as I want it myself.”

 

He could feel the tips of his elongated ears burning with heat. His nostrils flaring to capture every bit of truth in her scent that he could. It almost made his mouth water as he struggled to contain himself where he lay.  His wings were itching to stretch and his arms having long since lost feeling with his weight cutting of a bit of the circulation going towards them.  

 

That and the blood rushing to pool elsewhere on his anatomy, he knew he would have to wiggle his fingers just a tad extra before getting them to fully function again once he was out of this position.

 

“I want this...” he started again of his own accord while taking in a deep breath, showing her, letting her see that he was reading her scent. Letting her become aware of just how much he could tell she wanted him.

 

_This_

 

“If I’m not wrong and it's alright to say, I’d say my Queen wants…me.”

 

He felt as if he was out of breath. She had chosen him time and time again before all of this. But there was something about her choosing him now, like _this_.

 

It set his blood a boil, with an urge to claim her as his, that he didn't think he was capable of.  

 

A Splice like him, had no right to want her like this. Yet here he was and she was letting him.

 

___________________________________

 

If she thought her heart couldn’t beat any faster than before, she was just proven wrong once those few strangled sentences fell from his mouth. The smoldering warmth increased to a fiery blaze within her core. She could feel the previous dampness inside her delicates become completely soaked and wasn’t even embarrassed at the thought that Caine could smell all of her.

 

_Add in a little panting and I’m basically a bitch in heat_

 

Taking in a couple shuddery breaths, Jupiter carefully lifted herself off of him and joined her other hand with the one still holding his damp crotch. She held his weight in the palm of her hand and slightly rolled him around with her fingers. Biting her lower lip to hold in the moan threatening to burst out, she slid her fingers up to his hip bones and toyed with the space garment that could be questionably labeled as underwear.

 

With a quick glance up to his face, she began to peel the fabric from his body and gently slid it down his legs. Once the piece of clothing was removed, she looked back upon his form and didn’t even bother trying to hide the shiver that ran up her spine like electricity.

 

He wasn’t the largest she had ever seen, but wasn’t small either. Definitely a good size for a specimen of his size and structure, which had her fixated on nothing else but him. Jupiter reached out, only letting the tip of her forefinger graze the underside of the head while a mix of a moan and a sigh escaped from her.

 

_Even his damn cock is still so soft and smooth_

 

She kept to his side and continued to explore him, feeling all the ridges and hardness that was caused by her, _for_ her.

 

“Look at you…” She spoke, voice turning into that of awe and reverence. Jupiter wanted him to know how much this meant to her, him placing his utmost trust in her that she would bring him such pleasure in such an agonizing way for the both of them. She began humming in approval once she gave him a firm but gentle tug with her hand and felt the heat within spiking up again.

 

Repeating the gesture, she glanced towards his features and grinned with satisfaction at knowing that she was his undoing.

 

“Listening to my orders and doing so well. I told you I would reward you, yes?”

 

She then leaned over his cock, allowing her hot breath to wash over the sensitive skin and whispered in such a loving manner, “You’re such a good boy, Caine.”

 

Jupiter then opened her mouth to take only the head in and hummed again at the sensation of being so in control of this creature.

 

___________________________________

 

His eyes were on her every move, calculating everything she could possibly do to him that would be even worse than what she was already doing. Could she do worse?

 

He was quickly being proven that she could as she touched him, shifting his weight around in his underwear and making him squeeze his eyes shut even harder than they already while he strained to keep still. His breath was coming up short and panting as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs fast enough. His mouth went dry from licking his lips to try and regain moisture to them.

 

The feel of her fingers dipping into the fabric and effectively removing them from him had Caine freezing in place. His body stiffened in every definition of the word, the soft lull of her voice as she admired him had him shivering.

 

Taking in a deep breath, he chanced inhaling the dizzying aroma of her, just to be able to see her face. The vision in his mind's eye making him groan at her look of pure approval. That approval making his insides squirm like nothing he had ever felt before. A surge of pride and happiness settled itself in the pit of his chest as he felt himself give another twitch in response to her hungered gaze.

 

Devouring him where he lay like a slab of meat, he had never been so happy to be in that position before.

 

The cool and soft feeling of her fingers, yet again, wrapping around his heated arousal had him grunting unexpectedly and arching off the bed in the oddest of angles. She gave him a few experimental pumps that sent an electric sensation of pleasure up his spine before collecting back where it was stemming from.

 

“Jupit-rrr!”

 

His words died on his tongue, teeth clenching as a moaned escaped from the feel of her lips and heat of the inside of her mouth. It encased his most sensitive part that his mind went completely numb and had his head falling back from where he lay. His breath was completely halted as he lost track of everything around him for a moment.

 

___________________________________

 

She chanced an upward glance to him at his sudden outburst and smiled while still holding his cock hostage in her mouth. Slowly, she moved more of him down, just about gagging him out when he twitched against the back of her throat. Jupiter tried to calmly breathe through her nose and blink back the burning sensation of tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

 

Determined to make this worthwhile and enjoyable for the both of them, she moved her lips back up to where only the tip of his head was encased. She hollowed the inside of her cheeks to form a suction on him, relishing in every reaction he was giving to her. Jupiter pulled him all the way out of her mouth, but not relinquishing her hold on him just yet.

 

“Do you like this, Caine? Is this okay with you?”

 

As she asked him, in such a tone that it could come off as playfully curious, her hand began to stroke and pump him in a steady rhythm. Almost in tune with her heartrate that she was trying to slow down, but to no avail.

 

Jupiter resisted the urge to move one of her own hands between her legs to ease the need for friction or _something_ that would sate the growing hunger. She could feel it deep in the pit of her belly and couldn’t think of anything on her person that didn’t feel alive like flickering flames.

 

_Maybe if I just rub my thighs together like so.._

 

It was a difficult task since she was resting on her knees and in jeans, but she was able to catch a bit of her arousal and sighed in small relief. Not enough to quench her, but it would have to do for now. Right now, she was focusing all her time and energy into this beautiful being beneath her. Submitting to her every will and command like he was nothing more than a dog rolled over to reveal his vulnerable belly.

 

She enjoyed the idea of being the Alpha in this situation, the thought sending a thrill of adrenaline straight to her cunt and pulsed so harshly that she couldn’t stop the whine that came out.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so _good_ , Caine. I _want_ you to feel good. But you have to obey this one rule before I continue on. Do you trust me? Caine?”

 

___________________________________

 

The Splice was in a haze, his hearing having momentarily gone numb enough to make him panic all the more. Yet just as he felt he would possibly catch his bearings, he was plunged back down head on. Only the sound of her choking slightly had him nearly opening his eyes and sitting up in slight panic.

 

His question at the tip of his tongue only dropped the moment he felt her re-take him into her mouth, her asking him beforehand if he was liking any of this.

 

He could only nod furiously as he clenched his teeth and gasped out a soft whisper of ‘Yes, Yer Majesty’ before he was gasping and huffing for breath. His hips raised upwards to feel more of her as he could.  

 

Her sweet smell covered over any other possible smells that might normally be around, arousal strong and suffocating him.

 

_God_ , how he wanted to taste her.

 

Run his tongue over her and swallow that very same scent that was threatening to choke him of fresh air ever again.

 

He could almost hear her heart beat, as strong and fast as his own. Animalistic gasps and whines ripped from his chest, completely involuntary as he bucked helplessly into her treatments.

 

Her words washed over him like heated liquid, all of it pooling into his balls as he gave another jerk and moan into the air. Sweat started dripping down his temples as he felt so overpowered, yet so deliciously good that he could practically feel his body vibrating in response to her.

 

God, she was going to drive him insane. Her constant wanting to make him feel good only made him swoon and shudder under her. Surely he must look a sight, one that Stinger would never let him live down were he to see with his own two eyes.

 

Another command, another question that had him moaning in response at this point. His soul was singing with the desire to please his Queen. Feeling the pre-cum swell at the head of his cock, he sighed out in pleasure before he nodded his head.

 

“Y-yes, my Queen. I trust you…anything you wish.” he bit his lip in anticipation, ears trained on her.

 

___________________________________

 

“ _Good boy_.” She crooned, holding him a bit firmer in her grasp and giving an experimental twist to move the skin around while creating a tugging sensation. Jupiter knew her way around sexual activities. However, she never really thought much about them or enjoyed them as she was in this current moment. It felt like every move, every question and command, every response she gathered from him was calculated to the very ‘T’ yet she couldn’t find any displeasure with her methods.

 

“I will make sure you get taken care of, but I only have one rule that you cannot break.”

 

She takes in a deep breath to collect her thoughts together, knowing that this would be a harsh but hopefully enjoyable test for them.

 

“You cannot cum unless I say so, understand? You cannot _at all_. Unless you want to get punished again.”

 

She had heard from some of her previous cleaning locations about how the wives of bureaucrats and one percenters liked to delve into the kinkier side of sex. About how every now and then, the wives would be dominate and try all these techniques to get their rich husbands going. Of course, she was only passing through and happened to stumble upon it but never thought anything more of the matter.

 

Until he came back _late_.

 

Now she was completely interested in trying out these different methods and tricks to see how well Caine reacted. She did a little reading up on somethings and others she just left them be.

 

No _way_ in Hell was she even going to think about some of that hardcore stuff, barely able to keep her face from exploding with embarrassment for even looking that kind of shit up in the first place.

 

Jupiter hadn’t even realized that her hand had stopped moving, only gripping his cock enough to probably be considered borderline pain and released her clench. She murmured a quiet apology and moved one of her hands to his thigh to rub small circles on his hot skin. Contemplating her next move, she noticed that it was beginning to get warmer in the place Caine called his ‘home’.

 

_More like his hidey-hole, if you ask me_

 

Peeking back to make sure his eyes were still closed, she removed all touch from him and began to discard her top and jeans. She sat back down, only this time right in between his legs. Shifting around to where she was leaned over him again, Jupiter could feel the fabric of her own underwear brushing against her in all the right and not-so-right ways possible. They had to be completely soaked by now, but she really couldn’t be bothered to care in the slightest.

 

She grabbed his still-hard cock once more and let her lips graze in the slightest way against the weeping tip. Taking an experimental lick, she hummed with delight at the unique taste of him that wasn’t like any past lover or ex that she had. He wasn’t sweet, but wasn’t quite as bitter as she was used to. It was almost a spicy sort of musk that appealed to her just right.

 

Jupiter licked him again, this time from the bottom of his shaft all the way back to the top and took him back into her hot mouth. She went slow as she tried to take in as much of him as possible and added a humming sensation that she hoped would get him going.

 

___________________________________

 

_Good boy_

 

There it was again, that single phrase that had his weak in the knees and body shivering with electricity that he was sure would be his undoing.  

 

He only had a small moment to bask in that heady feeling until her next couple of sentences.

 

“Oh, shhhi-!”

 

The half swearing was all he could muster as his head fell back and he let out a dry laugh, one that was cut short by her continued touching. His arms having long since numbed out as he took a deep breath.

 

“I promise, I will not-” he moaned as he readjusted himself, blushing ever so slightly “-cum, until her Majesty desires me to.”

 

He felt his whole body quiver in anticipation. Would he really be able to abide by that promise?

 

Well he was going to find out, and in the _hardest_ ways.  

 

Speaking of hard, _Jesus Christ_ , his cock felt heavy in the small space of her hand. He could only hope she didn't find him unappealing in appearance.  

 

His fear was almost a possibility when he felt her pull away from him entirely, head snapping up to face her direction only to have the wind knocked out of him with the saturated scent that hit his nose.  

 

She had removed her clothes that he viewed as meaningless things only meant to block out her scent. And glorious it was, her smell alone was enough to make him physically drool and groan out loud.

 

He could get lost in that beautiful look on her face that he could see through his scent-vision. However, his link went black as he exhaled and found himself sucking in a rather large amount of air before choking on it as he could feel her sliding the hot wet muscle of her tongue across the underside of the meaty flesh.

 

His cock gave an embarrassingly hard twitch against her before she engulfed him into her mouth completely, working him into a stupor as he raised his legs up to plant his feet firmly on the mattress once again. His toes curled into the sheets as he moaned loudly into the air.

 

“Please..Yer Majesty, please let me open my eyes!”

 

Half crying out to her, his tone was absolutely begging as he bit down on his lip to keep from sobbing out in need.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter hollowed her cheeks out again, creating an even tighter vacuum and could feel the vibrations inside her mouth bouncing off of his skin. She released him with a loud smack, a trail of saliva still connecting her to his cock even with a few centimeters of distance between them.

 

Slowly glancing up at him, she watched at how he panted and writhed beneath her, desperate for some sort of release. Knowing that she should at least grant him some small satisfaction of victory, she hummed loud enough that he could hear her and answered.

 

“You may open your eyes, Caine. But that is all I am granting you. You are still being punished and have to accept whatever I say or do to you. Do you understand?”

 

She waited in her movements, wanting to experience his every reaction to her without missing a beat. She started to feel slightly embarrassed, feeling that her assets wouldn’t be all that impressive to him.

 

Sure, she had quite a nice ass and her breasts weren’t that small, about average size. But this was _Caine_ , part human part alien and had probably seen quite a bit of the different universes beyond the Milky Way (funny how she remembered that, when she was so fascinated with space and astrology as a child). She couldn’t understand how he would ever be self-conscious of his own body, yet he still showed signs of shame or embarrassment even when he would wear something that revealed his shoulders.

 

Jupiter had a small inner debate with whether she should put her clothes back on for more coverage or if she should remove them so he didn’t feel uncomfortable being naked as a jaybird. Try as she may, she couldn’t stop the hot flush from rising into her cheeks, revealing her own inner turmoil.

 

___________________________________

 

The moans spilled from his lips, his body urging him to seek out of more of the sleek heat that came from her mouth. The tight suction she was creating with her mouth around his cock made Caine shudder in pure pleasure.

 

God, was _this_ his punishment?

 

Not able to cum until she gave him explicit permission to?

 

His body vibrated with need, from the sheer pleasure she was bestowing upon his lowly Splice self. But he held steady, knowing that if he did as he was told the intensity of his undoing was going to be out of this world - pun intended.

 

The lack of her mouth on him was the first thing that snapped him out of his revere. His whine of disappointment came out faster than his brain could process, the signal to his body to restrain himself and show some dignity. The soft command of her voice allowed him the ability to open his eyes, feeling more like a tortured release.

 

His nearly-lavender eyes, dark with red pupils, opened with a snap. His pupils quickly adjusted to the light, constricting down to small slits before blowing back out, as pleasure coursed through his veins. The rush of sinful ecstasy darkened them as the light in the room reflected causing his Splice eyes to glow as he took a deep breath.

 

Smelling her apprehension, his head snapped to the side to look down the expanse of his body, the site something he was not at all prepared for.

 

Her naturally pouty lips were red and wet from her efforts of having them wrapped around his dick. Hair slightly mused from her movements and her current state of undress while still kneeling between his legs, smoky eyes that were dark and hooded, with that tremendously addicting scent wafting off of her was enough to make him sigh and bite his lip in momentary ecstasy.

 

He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how amazingly _godly_ she looked to him. It was as if he was looking at his own personal goddess.

 

Just like that his heartbeat picked up, thudding against his breast bone. His breath coming up short as he began to breath just a little harder with realization that this very woman, this Queen and owner of Earth, _wanted him_.

 

His head slowly nodding as his eyes bore into her face, trying to communicate as much as he could feel through them. However, he figured a little verbal praise wouldn't hurt.

 

“I understand, my beautiful Queen.” he eased, unable to contain the small smirk that graced his lips.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter’s pulse jumped at his compliment to her physical features and she broke her composure for just a moment, allowing the warm buzz of contentment stream through her being. A soft smile graced her features, as it was just the two of them. Just Jupiter and Caine in this moment, equals and something more. After a beat, she closed her eyes and tried to regain the mental mask she had placed on herself since the beginning of this adventure.

 

“Good, I’m glad you listen so well. You’re such a _good boy_ , Caine.”

 

Once she was back in her role of power, Jupiter moved forward until she rested on his hips and leaned back a little. She grabbed his thighs and gently rubbed her soaked delicates against his swollen cock that was such a _lovely_ shade of reddish pink.

 

She breathed a heavy sigh, relishing in the feel of him being so close to her yet still not close enough. Rotating her hips, Jupiter gasped when his cock caught her in the just the right spot by her clit and she couldn’t stop the full body shiver that coursed throughout her.

 

“ _Caaaine_ …” She whined, desperate to have some part of him inside her.

 

Jupiter scooted up forward again and stopped when she was seated directly on his chest, her hands resting on either side of his face.

 

“I want you to do something for me, Caine.”

 

Her eyes searched his face, looking for any signs of hesitancy among his sharp features. She hoped so desperately that he would comply to this request. Jupiter was only ever able to get one previous ex to comply with this desire of hers, but it was rather short-lived since he couldn’t even get her buzzing enough.

 

“I want to ride your face. I want you to eat me out. Like this. Do you understand?”

 

___________________________________

 

There it was again, that soft praise of ‘ _Good boy_ ’ that had him moaning and closing his eyes as deep seeded pleasure bloomed from his loins. The muscles in his legs flexed as he rolled his hips in the slightest of ways into the air, subconsciously seeking her out while basking in her praise.

 

His eyes flashed open the moment he felt her hands slide over his very naked thighs and seat herself over his pelvic bone. Her hips rocked her back onto the underside of his cock where his eyes just about crossed, as he clenched his teeth to where his bottom set where visible.   

 

The molten heat radiating off of her and dripping onto him from her position had him gasping for breath, his head tossed back and throat completely exposed as he took in breaths through his clenched teeth. Feeling a heady vibration in his ears, he groaned out “Oh, _fuck_ -“ and gasped as she rolled her hips.

 

His ears twitched at the sounds she made when the head of his shaft slide against her heated core, catching just under the hood of her clit.  

 

Caine could pass the fuck out right now, die even, and he wouldn't give a single fuck if it meant staying like this. He wanted to buck up, slip into her, and bury himself so deep that he would probably have difficulty coming back out if his genetics had anything to say about it.

 

Shivering alongside Jupiter, he cried out openly as she removed herself from him while leaving a bit of slick on the underside of his cock where she had sat. His hardened member throbbed relentlessly from the missing heat and friction it was just previously receiving, almost feeling like he was calling her back to him.

 

He wanted to protest, he wanted to beg her to go back to where she was, yet his Queen had other plans it seemed while shuffling up his torso like she owned it. _Hell_ , she might as well claim to own him and he was perfectly fucking fine with that.

 

Lavender-hued orbs watched at half-mast, as he panted up at her. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent greedily. While Jupiter had moved to sit on his chest, he was now completely drowning in her scent. It almost tangible in feeling, that he took it in and let it wash over him like a warming liquid bath.  

 

His mouth watered as he licked his lips before biting the bottom corner of his bottom lip.  

 

Brow furrowed, Caine listened to her next request, only to moan out loud as he let his head fall back and let out a small huff of a laugh in response.

 

_Could he do that?_

 

If only she knew how badly he wanted to, how long since he first tasted her scent in the air when this all began, to drive his tongue into her and drink up that maddening flavor he knew would be his newest addiction the moment his lips touched her.

 

His answer came out so easily, lifting his head as he all but smirked at her.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” He sighed out, tone damn near breaking from where he lay in excitement.

 

___________________________________

 

“Good, but first, we need to remove your bindings. I can only imagine how sore you probably are..”

 

As she spoke, Jupiter lifted her weight off of his chest and helped pull him up in a sitting position so she could untie the rags that still currently held him in place. Caine did a good job of making sure they were tight enough that he wouldn’t break through them easily, but she was able to release the semi-intricate knot after a couple fumbles.

 

Once he was free from the bindings, she helped lower him back to the ground while under the assumption that he had probably lost most of any kind of feeling from his elbows downward.

 

“You don’t have to worry about moving your hands until you feel strong enough, alright?”

 

She rubbed his arms gently, going up and down to bring back the blood flow that was cut off for a good while with his weight pressing against him in an awkward way along with her added weight.

 

“You have been so good, Caine. _So_ good. Listening to me and following orders. But I want to make sure you know that you can tell me to stop as well, okay? If something doesn’t feel right or you aren’t one hundred percent sure, you have to tell me. Okay Caine?”

 

Jupiter took a breath, pausing for effect to make sure he was listening to her words.

 

“Your opinion and feelings _do_ matter. They _are_ validated and don’t let _anyone_ , even including me, tell you otherwise. You hear me? Caine?”

 

She had never met such a being, human or not, that could even equate to the purity and innocence that Caine still possessed. She knew parts of his past from Stinger, a little from Kiva and other passings from other intergalactic beings whenever she had to attend what she liked to call “space meetings”. But even from all the information that was absorbed regarding her alien boyfriend, Jupiter could tell that underneath being a soldier all his life was still a man who never got to be the child he should have been given the opportunity to be.

 

In a sense, he still was a child in the way he thought and processed things. Hell, just the other day he was absolutely bewildered from eating ice cream at Dairy Queen. She was able to snap a picture without him catching on and still held that photo as a precious memento.

 

Even if it took years, she was willing to put in the effort to make sure he understood that he was a free being, that he could do whatever he wanted or desired to do without the thought of repercussions. It frustrated her at times when he wouldn’t voice his thoughts or opinions, but had to remember that he wasn’t raised in an environment like she was. Yeah, she didn’t have a life of ease growing up, but compared to Caine’s she might as well have been living in royalty.

 

_No pun intended, huh Jupiter_

 

And while she did enjoy this newfound sense of power, Jupiter didn’t want to abuse it or ruin their relationship that took quite a while to even reach this point. She lightly shook her head, not wanting to be bogged down by such heavy thoughts and continued to rub feeling back into his biceps while lightly dragging her nails down to create faint trails of red abrasion.

 

“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t feel comfortable with Caine, alright? You _can_ say ‘no’, I won’t be angry or upset. I’d rather you tell me these things than allow me to do whatever because you think something bad would happen if you spoke your thoughts. You mean so much to me Caine. You _are_ important. You _do_ have meaning and a purpose. You are perfect to _me_.”

 

___________________________________

 

He was grateful, so grateful that she was finally unbinding him. He knew the movement of her lifting him up was causing her some strain, being top heavy after all, so he had to use his abdominal muscles to sit up with her help. However, the sensation of his blood rushing back into his arms was indeed painful.

 

It felt like thousands of pins and needles were running through him, causing him to hiss at just trying to move his fingers in the slightest of ways Her hands ran up and down his arms, helping only a fraction as he sat there with useless arms next to his sides and wrist laying heavily on the mattress as if they were weighted.

 

The pain had softened Caine, his arousal dulling down just a bit as he focused more on the feeling of getting his arms back in motion rather than the pleasure he was feeling just a few seconds ago. Shaking his head, Caine opened his mouth to assure her that he would be fine with his arms, yet she began to speak more in depth.

 

His Queen was not just saying this to fill the space, Jupiter was truly, _honestly_ worried that he would never tell her no if she demanded something of him. Her speech washed over him, causing worry to flow through him yet, all at the same time an adoration that was so warm in his chest that he couldn't help but look at her with an unguarded tenderness. He was sure that if she was able to read minds, Jupiter would be able to see just how much he truly loved her.

 

“That is high praise, Jupiter.” he breathed, feeling some kind of sensation in his fingertips as he opened and squeezed his palm to get the blood flowing.

 

“I promise you, I won't let anyone tell me what to do if I do not feel it’s right…”

 

Regardless if it’s what she wanted to hear or not, Caine knew he would go to the ends of the galaxy and beyond for her, break every rule for her.

 

_As long as she wanted him to_

 

Besides, he did bite an entitled for something that didn't go correctly or a command that did not settle well with him back in his youth, so he wasn’t a perfect soldier that would blindly follow orders.

But that was a conversation for another time.

 

For now, Caine just wanted to bring back that tempting aroma that had dulled on his girlfriend’s person since she began talking about such meaningful things.

 

“My order? Yer Majesty?”

 

He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he looked at her with a raised brow, as if tempting her to take back her request to let her sit on his face.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she nearly jumped at the sensation of her chest exhale all the pent up air. She smiled when he answered her and hummed in content while continuing to help bring back feeling into his deaden arms, but stopped when he quipped in another remark that sounding oddly...challenging. It took her a few seconds to process what he meant by ‘his order’ until she nearly smacked her head in realization.

 

“Oh, duh, sorry Caine. I, uh..guess I kinda forgot for a moment?”

 

She knew she was coming across as flustered and so not composed or queenly. But she had a feeling that he didn’t care and _may_ have been trying for that angle with him bringing them back to the reason she was sitting on him in the first place.

 

“Yes, your orders are still the same...that is..”

 

She knew she was being wicked for thinking of ways to challenge him right back, but that feeling of dominating power and _rightness_ hadn’t stopped flowing through her. Jupiter _wanted_ him to take it as a challenge and hoped that he would attempt to prove himself.

 

“If you think you could _handle_ my command. It is not something for the faint of heart, that’s for sure.”

 

As she continued speaking, Jupiter moved herself to hover right above his waiting face. She could feel the heat of arousal heavily flushing her face and wondered if she looked as red as she was currently feeling. Would he think she was embarrassed? Ashamed? Was it possible that he’d refuse or no longer found her appealing?

 

She knew such thoughts would be the undoing of her, but couldn’t stop them from coming through anyways.

 

_How does one go about what feels_ right _and what feels_ good _without crossing a personal boundary?_

 

Jupiter knew that he could clearly smell how much she still wanted to continue this game they had started and was surprised she hadn’t started dripping on his face with how _wet_ she was for him.

 

_Oh_ Caine _, this is all for_ you. _You_ good boy

 

She wasn’t sure if those thoughts stayed in her head or if she may have let them slipped, but Jupiter could care less at the current moment. She wanted to feel him pleasuring her as much as she wanted to please him.

 

___________________________________

 

Was that a _challenge_ he just heard?

 

Raising a pale brow, Caine could only make a growling noise in the back of his throat, a sound that was definitely not human as he ignored the tingling in his arms and shuffled back to his forward facing position while roughly grabbing Jupiter by her hips.

 

She wanted to tease him by standing in front of him like some kind of unattainable dish? Then he was going to prove her wrong with every fiber of his being. “As you wish.” he growled against her skin, his nose being the first to touch her as he nudged her from her current position.

 

His eyes instantly closed at the source of all of this as he couldn't resist the urge to tilt his head and slide the flat of his tongue against her. A slow languid taste of her that had him humming as if he was tasting something delicious.

 

_It's like ice cream_

 

He mused in humor, eyes rolling to the back of his head beneath his closed eyelids. His hands gripped her just a bit tighter while he pulled her closer to his face, allowing the tip of his tongue to dip into the source of her heat and lick her out of her cavern before sliding up to suck ever so lightly against the swelling nub of nerves at the peak of her.

 

He was _so_ wrong.

 

He wasn't instantly addicted; he was completely _ruined_ from ever wanting to taste anything ever again. She was his new favorite flavor and he would dare anyone to convince him otherwise.

 

He didn't wait for her to tell him to start, didn't wait for any commands. Caine just took what he wanted and damn it all, if his head wasn't already spinning from how quickly he regained his aroused state.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter let out a surprised yelp that quickly melted into a long groan at the feel of Caine tasting her and gripping her hips with just the right amount of firmness. She was thrilled that he took charge without her having to prod him into doing this, letting her head fall back and closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. He was so careful yet at the same time so reckless in the way he attacked her cunt, leaving nothing untouched or un-licked.

 

She couldn’t begin to tell the difference between her own arousal from his hot and thick saliva that stuck to her skin no problem. Mixes of strangled moans and low whimpers escaped from her lips with abandon, not caring if she was quiet or could be heard for miles around.

 

“Oh _God_ , Caine, oh God, _pleeease_ , please, please-”

 

She had no idea what exactly she was begging for, but whatever it was he seemed to understand what she couldn’t find the right words to express. If anything, he seemed to increase the pressure and intensify the friction to where she couldn’t help but grind hard against his face.

 

Jupiter blindly groped for something to grab hold, _anything_. She settled for one hand gripping his right wrist while the other hand twisted into a fist on the sheets beside his head.

 

“Haah-ahhhhh, _Caaa-ine_ , don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t don’t don’t, oh my God, Caine-”

 

She couldn’t stop the broken words from pouring out of her as she rode him harder, feeling that tell-tale sign that she was getting _so close_. It felt like she could literally taste the end, if only he would just use-

 

_Oh. My._ God.

 

She had to be imagining it. There was _no way_ she just felt his teeth, right?

 

Nope.

 

That seemed to do the trick, as she cried out from the force of how _hard_ her orgasm was coming. Hard enough that she moved both her hands into his hair and gripped tightly enough to turn her knuckles white.

 

“ _Caine, Caine, Caine, Caaaaa-aaaah!_ ”

 

___________________________________

 

Breathing in through his nose, Caine groaned into her cunt. His mouth slid over her as if he was born to do just this, tongue lapping at her like the last meal of a starved man. Unable to resist the urge, Caine locked his arms around her thighs and lifted his head to apply more pressure.

 

Her thighs encased him, trapping his head in place with her knees resting on either side of his ears and almost muffling the sounds of her bliss from them.  

 

She was begging him, begging him for something yet nothing all at once. Her voice sounded pleasantly strained in her cries as they bounced and echoed throughout his made-up room. He absently realized the sun was setting in the background and reflecting into the tower while bathing the room and themselves in an orange glow that reminded him of some paintings Jupiter once showed him.

 

His pale blonde hair almost glowed as orange as the sun from between her perfect thighs. His fingertips dug into her meaty flesh from where she was gripping one of his wrists, nails slightly pricking her skin as he devoured her over and over.

 

His own hips rocked into the empty space of air behind her in time with her own grinding against his mouth.  

 

Her cries suddenly began to intensify in sound, along with him smelling her upcoming orgasm and by God, if he had a tail it would be wagging right about now as he growled into her and nipped the sensitive flesh of her mound with his teeth. The bottom set leaving small trails against the skin that quickly disappeared with a few more swipes of his tongue.

 

This was it.

 

Her body began to tense above him, legs trembling heavily against him. His head was swimming with euphoria.

 

Oh, what he would do to cum with her.

 

But as it were, he was not yet allowed to. Even so, he could think of other ways he would like to finish this night but he was damn-well sure he could come undone just from eating her out like this. 

 

With a final plunge of his tongue, he felt her walls contract around the muscle in his mouth and a deep satisfying growl rose from him, only to vibrate through her as he lapped up every last drop that slicked into his mouth. He drank her in like a fine honey, thick and sweet that it had him holding her down in place as he continued to clean her of her ecstasy.

 

His brow furrowing in concentration before letting her go and lips glistening along with his own saliva had his beard matted with the mix of her orgasm and spit as he licked his lips and closed his eyes. Letting his head fall backwards, even with her hands clutching his hair so tightly as he released a low moan. He felt like he had just finished savoring a particularly tasty dessert.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter felt as though her blood was pounding straight into her head and ears, completely blocking out any other sound. Her chest was heaving so heavily, it felt like she had just run on for miles and miles on end.

 

She could feel her bands sticking damply to her forehead and focused on the sensation of a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face into the hollow of her collarbone.

 

She hummed in contentment, relishing in the feeling of warmth and her body still buzzing with excited arousal. She knew she could continue on with other activities, as she was planning on doing so, but enjoyed this period of relaxation.

 

“Oh Caine...what a good boy. _Good_ boy. You are so good to me, Caine.”

 

She cooed softly to him, relinquishing her tight hold on him and ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. Jupiter smiled at the clench her heart gave just from looking at his face, shiny with his spit and her essence.

 

His lips looked so delectable, she couldn’t resist moving herself back down his body just so she could taste herself on his lips.

 

Jupiter groaned into his mouth, committing to memory the mixture of her release and his natural taste that vaguely reminded her of spiced cinnamon.

 

“Caine..oh God, _Caine_. I want you. I want you _so_ bad. Please tell me I can, please Caine.”

 

She whispered into his skin, after pulling away from his heavenly lips, and nipped repeatedly at his jaw up along to the lobe of his ear.

 

Jupiter breathed hot and heavy on his neck, following the heat trail with a long lick to his jugular.

 

“I’m _so_ not finished with you yet tonight.”

 

___________________________________

 

The lycantant’s body gave a heavy shudder and he all but purred at the sheer pleasure of her praise. He would never tire of it, as he felt her lean forward and capture his lips.

 

Heat flared down from his chest, all the way to his toes and fingertips, as he allowed himself to paw up her nude back and feel her smooth skin against his rough battle-worn hands.

 

An appreciative growl of approval rumbled in his chest, more than likely vibrating through her where her chest was pressed firmly to him. His mouth opened and enjoyed the mix of flavors from the aftertaste of her in his mouth, along with her own tongue sliding against his so hungrily.

 

His Queen was getting primal, and he was completely okay with that. The line between punishment and pleasure had been blurred, even though he understood he couldn't cum- _no matter what_ -unless told to do so and that was punishment all in its own.

 

He was _immensely_ pleased with the outcome of all of this.

 

With having ripped one orgasm out of her with just his tongue, he was damned eager to broaden her experience with the more, timeless form of sexual interaction.  

 

A small part of him worried about the end of this, knowing his genetic make-up wouldn't allow for him to just cum and be the end of it. He knew that his knot would swell and form, locking them together in a compromising position for well into five minutes. It was certainly going to be hard to explain, but for now he was willing to wait until later when the time came.

 

When she pulled away with a soft _pop!_ , he licked his lips again and eyed her with a hunger of that represented the hunter he truly was. His arms encased her above him as she lay with her body still flush against his torso and both of her legs straddling either side of him, the heat from her core teasing him just barely above his pubic bone.  

 

“I am prepared for what that might entail.” he eased, tone dripping with desire. This was torture in the finest and delicate of ways.

 

And he couldn't wait for it to truly begin.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter pulled away from his hot and slickened neck, leaning back far enough to where she could see his face. She studied his features for a few seconds, searching for any signs that may reveal hidden thoughts he wouldn’t vocalize. Once she was satisfied with his response and couldn’t see any hints of doubt or hesitation, Jupiter moved to stand up off his form.

 

She lifted a palm up, attempting to silence his protests before they were voiced. “I am going to get some stuff, so I will be back in a few. Until I return, I want you to _stay_ right where you are. You may sit up, but you can’t move from that spot.” Before he had a chance to respond to her command, Jupiter turned around and walked towards another part of the abandoned hideout that Caine called his own.

 

_Temporarily, I_ hope

 

She had planned on convincing him sometime soon to possibly move locations, somewhere more _habitable_ if she had anything to say about it. Jupiter had been looking around for vacant apartments with a reasonable lease. After gaining the rest of Balem’s estate and fortune, she realized that once converted to Earth money it was _quite_ an inheritance.

 

Most of the money was kept away safely, only accessible by herself and select others (those others being Caine, Stinger and Kiva after hearing about what had happened when Titus had her kidnapped _again_ ). So buying a place of a more permanent residency for her space-alien-part dog-warrior-angel boyfriend was of no costly concerns, rather than whether it was something he would be _personally_ okay with.

 

_Save those thoughts for another time, you have other current plans right now_

 

Jupiter shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts, focusing on the mindset of grabbing her supplies for the next stage of her plans for the evening. She was thankful that she had the forethought to leave a bag of her own personal belongings here, in case she had stayed the night or had the chance for events such as tonight.

 

The bag contained her usual overnight items such as toiletries and some extra clothes to change into. However, it also stowed away some of her more _intimate_ belongings like the vibrator that she was pulling out and a collar-leash combo set that Jupiter happened to buy on impulse the moment it caught her eye.

 

It wasn’t anything overly extravagant and she wasn’t even completely sure he would be okay with the idea of something wrapped around his neck. She still remembered his dog comment when they were back on the Aegis’s ship, all those months ago and guess it had subconsciously stuck with her until the moment her eyes landed on the items now being held in her warm hands.

 

_Well, I guess there is only one way to find out for sure.._

 

Once she had retrieved all that she needed, Jupiter walked back into the partially closed off space that was donned as his sleeping quarters to see that he had sat back up and didn’t move from the spot she had told him to stay in. Pleased with his obedience, she decided it couldn’t hurt to reward him for something as menial as that.

 

“Oh Caine, you’re such a good boy. Listening to me so well, I like that. I like that very much. Do you know what happens to good boys, Caine?”

 

As she verbally rewarded him, figuring out that he definitely showed signs of having a praise fetish, Jupiter walked over to a small dresser that she had brought him to try and give the place a bit of a _homey_ feel to it. She placed her small bag of belongings on top and began to dig out some of her select choices.

 

Jupiter could feel his eyes watching her every move and let that heat of power course through her again, she nearly gave into a full-body shudder. She grabbed her vibrator in one hand while keeping the collar-leash set in her other hand that she kept hidden behind her. Slowly, she walked back to Caine, still on the worn mattress, and kneeled a bit in front of him with her knees slightly touching the end of the bedding.

 

“God boys get rewarded and that is definitely what I am going to do, Caine. You know why?”

 

She paused for effect, laying down the small toy on the edge of the mattress so he could see what she had brought over to continue their activities with for the night. Then, with a deep breath that she hoped came across as calm but could still feel the slight tension in the pit of her belly, she brought around the other items from behind her back and held them in both hands so he could see clearly.

 

“Because you _deserve_ to be rewarded. You are _such_ a good boy, Caine. So good to me, I have no idea how I am so lucky to deserve someone like you. I got this just for you, but, uh-”

 

Jupiter stumbled over her words, quickly losing her composure that she tried so hard to keep in place while her heart felt like it was beating thirty miles a minute. Swallowing a hard lump in her throat, she glanced back at him for a reaction to her gift.

 

“If...if you don’t like this, that’s okay. Just tell me and we don’t have to do this, okay? Your opinion matters to me Caine. It _matters_.”

 

___________________________________

 

True to his obedience, Caine remained in bed after she had left him, giving him a small lapse of time to recalculate himself and really get a hold of the situation that was currently happening.

 

Jupiter was always so sure of what she wanted, yet he couldn't help but feel like she probably still didn't understand what being with him _really meant_. If they did anything further than what has already corresponded, he knew for a fact that there would be nothing to break his bond to her.

 

He would forever be imprinted on her, as a lifelong mate and would no longer be able to distance himself from her. The part of him that wanted to belong, wanted to be a part of something, was thrilled and overjoyed. Yet, another part of him was absolutely _terrified_. If anything ever happened to her, or if she just suddenly woke up from her infatuation with him and his strange exotic appearance, it would irreversibly destroy him from the inside out.

 

Sitting up, he allowed his wings to slide open. The appendages stretched out into the space of his room from their cramped ruffled state before he refolding them into a more relaxed position.

 

His head was still bowed deep in thought when Jupiter finally returned. Her beaming smile of praise and happiness dripped off of her in waves that had his attention almost instantaneously. His eyes wide with interest as she came up to him with a nervous edge to her voice, causing Caine to twist his head to the side in a mock curious expression.

 

Surely, he gave off the appearance of looking like the dog creatures of earth, where they tilted their heads and lifted their ears in response to something their master had said to them.

 

He didn’t realize what she held in her possession until a soft clicking of sound caught his attention, eyes widening further as his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched all together when his line of vision caught the gleam of a collar in her possession.

 

He struggled to breath, struggled to move at all as he continued to eye the item.

 

Did she _know_ what she was asking of him?

 

Did she know what that would _mean to him_?

 

Slowly Caine looked back up at Jupiter, his jaw slack before he closed his eyes briefly and took in a shuddered breath.

 

“Are you sure, Yer Majesty wants to put this on me?” he asked, an undertone of worry that she would revoke her gift.

 

“It’s…something you might want to consider very _thoroughly_ before you continue, Jupiter”

 

___________________________________

 

She looked at him, worry forming in her chest and tightening its icy grip around her lungs.

 

“Is-is this-? Oh God, Caine, I’m sorry, oh geez-I screwed up big time didn’t I? Dammit, Caine, if this offends you-”

 

Jupiter cut herself off, not wanting to continue that train of thought that surely meant she made a huge mistake.

 

_Nice going, you_ really _nailed it this time_

 

She must come off as the most insensitive person to have ever been magically given a title of royalty. Why in the world did she even _think_ it would be okay to get him a collar and leash like he was just some kind of _dog_?

 

An _animal_ with no more basic urges than eat, sleep and breed?

 

_Pet. Slave. Disposable_

 

Caine was surely going to shut down on her now, completely block her out and request to be located elsewhere. No way would he want to be with _her_ , after everything he has gone through in his life. And she turned out to be nothing more than those who abused him in every meaning of the word.

 

_You ruined_ everything _Jupiter_

 

___________________________________

 

Caine was at a complete loss.

 

Her whole demeanor had changed so quickly, that he himself had lost all traces of arousal in replacement for concern.

 

Was she scared that he would push her away? 

 

Then it all quickly dawned on him, regarding how little she really knew about his world or what the universe had in store for her. She may have read many the policies on Earth as well as her inheritance but the knowledge of breeding, Spliced men and women, and their different species customs was something he was now positive that she knew _nothing_ about.

 

Quickly, Caine grabbed Jupiter by her wrists and dragged her down to kneel in front of him. His eyes hardened as he looked down at her from his current sitting position, a very serious expression etched into his face as he picked up the collar with his free hand.

 

“You misunderstand. I'm not upset.” he tried to soothe, speaking in the softest tone he could to ease her troubled features.

 

“There's a lot of things Her Majesty does not understand about us. About me-”, he sighed, “-and that is what I'm afraid of.” He offered her a small smile, yet it didn't reach his eyes.

 

“I would only wish to make you understand that, if we continue, if you put this on me, and we consummate whatever relationship that we have, that Her Majesty will be one-hundred percent sure about her decision.”

 

He inhaled in a particularly deep breath before shaking his head, fingering the collar in one hand while the other still held her by her delicate wrist.

 

“We mate for life and, I'd hope if you truly want this, you understand that I'm yours for as long as I am still breathing…even long after you have left the realm of the living.”

 

His eyes suddenly glassed over at that morbid thought. 

 

“I'm forever yours and you would always be my Queen. My Jupiter…”

 

He bowed his head and brought her knuckles up to his nose and gently rubbed them against his lips.

 

“Just… _please_ , be sure.” he whispered against her skin.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter could have cried in relief, the tension and icy grip relinquishing its hold on her. She slumped forward to rest her forehead on the top of his hair, nuzzling him softly.

 

“Oh thank _God_ , I was so worried that I offended you somehow…”

 

She raised her free hand and cupped the side of his cheek while rubbing the lobe of his ear. Her heart began to slow down to a reasonable pace, no longer pumping through her like she was running for her life.

 

Jupiter had heard everything he said and was still trying to process through it all, realizing why he may have been hesitant in the first place before she nearly blew everything out of proportion.

 

_He was concerned for_ me _, wanting to make sure that I knew what I was getting into_

 

She started peppering kisses along the crown of his head down to the apple of his cheeks, not even noticing the tears sliding down her face.

 

“Caine, oh Caine, _of course_ I’m sure. I’ve never been so sure of anything else in my life. Oh, Caine, you are so good to me. You are such a good boy. _Good boy Caine_ , you are so good. I only want you, that’s all I want. Good Caine, good boy.”

 

Jupiter had moved her lips down to his jaw, his chin, the corners of his mouth while only pausing in between kisses to express her relief and desire for him. Without waiting for him to say anything, she slant her mouth over his with such a force she thought he would be bruised by the end of it. It was filled with lips, tongue and teeth, trying to show him how _much_ she wanted to be his along with having him belong to her. _Only_ her.

 

“Ohh God, _Caine_ -”

 

She whined into his mouth, alternating between sucking harshly on his tongue and biting his lower lip enough to cause it to turn a reddish swell of flesh.

 

“I want you, I want you, I want you, _God_ , Caine!”

 

___________________________________

 

Caine was all sorts of perplexed with the array of emotions that Jupiter was expressing at this present moment of time.  The immediate relief she showed was refreshing, causing him to almost relax and all but rumble softly into her hand when she stroked his ear lobe. A soft sigh escaped him as he chuckled lightly at the show of affection she was putting on.

 

Her kisses rained all over his face, her constant praise making him swell with pride once more. However, it was nearly wiped from him when the scent of her salty tears hit his nose, causing him to open his eyes with fret, words on his tongue quickly being lost as she slammed her lips suddenly over his own.

 

The feel of her teeth and tongue plundered his mouth of any protest, only being able to close his eyes and pull her into his lap once more. The inside of his bottom lip bruised against his lower set of canines, a groan coming out as a half-growl while he ran his fingers up her back before sliding into her thick dark locks of hair and grabbed a fist-full of it.

 

He angled her head to contrast his own, returning the kiss with equal amount of fervor and intent, being only slightly mindful not to cut her lips or tongue with his modified dental structure.

 

His breath was coming out harshly through his nose as he kissed her with every fiber of his being.

 

___________________________________

 

It felt like she was being swallowed by an inferno of emotion and sensation, but not wanting to do anything except to drown in it. She welcomed the feeling, embraced it like an old friend and sighed softly into his cavernous mouth.

 

Jupiter was thrilled that he was finally responding back before that momentary snafu, but wished he would be more _rough_ with her.

 

Not that she didn’t like his gentleness, it was definitely refreshing to be with someone who allowed her to take charge and bend to her will. But she also desired him to let loose and be himself with her.

 

Jupiter knew that he had an inner beast within him and often at times was thoroughly curious to see how he would respond to certain actions or phrases.

 

“ _Caaaaaaaaaa-ine_ ,” she whined into his mouth and gripped his biceps for support. “Caine, I need you, oh _God_ , I need you so _bad_.”

 

To emphasis her urgent desire, Jupiter grounded herself against his lap and moaned loudly in hopes to catching his attention fully.

 

She wanted to do so many things at once and yet it still wasn’t enough. She wanted to lay claim on him to where everyone knew who he belonged to.

 

“Mine, you’re mine. Mine, mine, mine mine mine-!”

 

Jupiter grabbed the collar-leash combo from him and pulled away to latch it onto his neck. Once it was tightly secured, she wrapped the leash twice around her grip and yanked him lower than her so that he would have to look up to Jupiter’s face.

 

She quickly rose to her feet, chest heaving and face fully flushed. The thrill of dominance was quickly getting her off and wondered if she could cum at his submissiveness to her alone.

 

Licking her lips, she gave a sharp pull to get his attention again.

 

“Who do you belong to? Caine?”

 

___________________________________

 

Caine was devouring her.

 

Her lips still on his, he felt her grip his arms and readjust herself. Her pleas and cries escaping in between nips and sucks of his mouth from her lips and tongue.

 

The scent of arousal quickly spiked through the air, causing Caine to moan simultaneously with the timing of her hips grinding down on him. He was back at attention with seconds, arms encircling her tighter and bringing her bare chest against his. He pushed her against him to prevent any mobility as he released her mouth just enough to slide his tongue down the side of her jaw and throat, his sharp teeth pressing into her soft skin.

 

The repeated claims fluttered into his ears and straight down to his twitching cock, where his hips were still rocking ever so slightly against her inner thighs, just barely grazing her sex with his heated shaft.

 

All it would take is a quick alignment and he would be able to slide in home.

 

His whole body gave out a deep shudder from the base of his spine, shaking his shoulders at the very notion of that idea even becoming a possibility.

 

Sucking in a sharp breath, he all but whimpered at her loss of contact when she worked her way out of his arms, only to quickly clamp his jaw shut as she slid the collar around his thick neck. The muscles contracted and readjusted to the weight of it while she fastened the foreign object into place, clicking the leash into the D-shaped link.

 

His eyes scanned her body, from the tips of her toes up towards the expanse of her olive toned skin and curves before his lavender eyes landed on her face. His body curled in on his knees slightly, gaze pinning her from under his hooded lashes and furrowed brow.  

 

His jaw slackened slightly to where his bottom set of canines were visible as he panted roughly, oddly sounding like a continuous growl as he stared up at her.

 

Licking his lips, he made a small twitch of his head to the side, the molten intensity of his lustful gaze never faltering. His voice was liquid sex, deep and husky while full of promises from where he was kneeling before his Queen with _his leash_ in her hand.

 

“I belong to you-”

 

He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips.

 

“-Yer Majesty.”

 

___________________________________

 

Recognizing his tone to be that of obedience along with his barely hidden sassy smirk, she yanked on the leash again and almost caused him to fall forward. Feeling powerful and strong must have been the only logical reason to why Jupiter would bare her teeth like fangs.

 

“Damn _right_ , you do. Don’t you _ever_ forget that.”

 

She took in a breath and paused for a beat to collect her thoughts, not even attempting to hide her growing grin.

 

“Sounds like someone is getting ahead of themselves and needs to be _reminded_ of who is truly in charge here.”

 

Jupiter took a couple steps back, feeling the mattress bump into her calves, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Leash still in hand, she spread her legs out as if about to invite him in and lower her free hand down to brush against her throbbing sex. She let out a loud and breathy moan, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of relief to her aching needs.

 

“You are going to sit there Caine. You are going to _watch me_ get off. You are going to stay and not move. You are not going to cum. You are not going to get relief. This is your punishment.”

 

As she stated her commands, she slide her forefinger up and down the slit of her cunt, feeling the wetness seeping out like a flood. She leaned back on her elbow while still maintaining her hold of his leash and let her head fall backwards. Once she got enough self-lubrication, Jupiter slide her finger in and nearly cried out in joy of finally having something to fill the empty void.

 

She slowly worked her way up to two fingers, three fingers, eventually adding in a fourth finger all the while taking her sweet time to build up her foreboding release. Jupiter _knew_ what this was doing to Caine, him watching and smelling her so thick in the air. She wondered if he could get himself off just by her smell alone and filed that thought away for another time.

 

As she increased in speed and pressure, her voice grew louder and headier. She no longer cared if she could be heard by any others, not caring if she may be possibly too loud for his sensitive ears. The only thing that was currently taking up space in her head was how _close_ she was to the end.

 

Her wails only increased in intensity as she thrusted her hips and rode her own fingers like she was in a damn rodeo, almost there, almost there-

 

“Aaah! Oh, _God yes_ , oh, oh oh oh, God, aaaahh, _Caaaa-ine!_ ”

 

It felt like a string had snapped within her, her body taut and bowed with her neck stretched so far out. It was so hard, so intense that she could see black flickering in her eyesight. As her orgasm rolled through her, she laid on her back swallowing in breaths as if she was on the verge of drowning. It felt like hours had passed before she finally regained sensation and feeling back into her limbs, slowly lifting herself up to look at Caine.

 

Without breaking contact, she removed her hand that was still shoved so deep in her sopping cunt and licked her fingers one by one to clean them of her essence. She intentionally left her forefinger be and had smeared some on her cheek from her other fingers. Once she was done, Jupiter reached her hand out as if she was making an offering.

 

“Are you going to be good Caine? Do you want this? Only good boys get rewarded, but I’m not so sure you are a _good boy_ , Caine.”

 

___________________________________

 

The yank on his chain had him buckling forward, hands coming to catch himself as he watched her spread out before him like a fucking dinner plate. His eyes widened as she slid her hand down her curvaceous form, following her trail as she slid her fingers across her opening.

 

Her command thick in the air, he was to watch. No movement, nothing to help her.

 

And he couldn't cum.

 

The whine locked in the back of his throat hit the air like a high-pitched whistle as he watched with immense focus. His body soon began shivering as he gripped the sheets at his knees to where his knuckles were white.

 

For a moment in time, he had to close his eyes as the sight and sounds were too much to watch without wanting to assist her. His mouth began to drool and pant openly as he was bathed in her scent.

 

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he could practically feel her beginning to reach her breaking point. A strained groan ripped from his throat at the way her back arched and her thighs quivered as she bucked and pumped her fingers as if her life depended on it.

 

“Shhi-!” he all but hissed out through clenched teeth .

 

When she was done, he was sure he must have looked rather amusing. His cheeks were heavily flushed, the tips of his ears a beet-red and the color only traveled down towards his collarbone.

 

The deep ragged breaths he was taking rattled the chain attached to his collar, as his body shook with a nearly unbearable jaw-clenching focus he was practicing not to have cummed with her. Jupiter’s scent from her orgasm rippling in waves was nearly his undoing.

 

Sitting on his knees with his hands fisting the sheets, his wings had opened slightly and drooped to his sides as his cock throbbed violently between his legs, the head dripping clear rivets of pre-cum onto the sheets below him.

 

“I'll be good-!” he rasped out, licking his lips as he had watched her lick her own digits clean that only made him miss the flavor of her on his own tongue. He knew she was setting him up, knew by the smear she purposefully left on her cheek. That clear smear was invisible to anyone looking at her, but blaring like a red flag for him with its scent and his line of sight honed in on it.

 

He sounded positively desperate to be able to put his hands in her.

 

“ _Please!_ I'll be good!”

 

___________________________________

 

She knew that what she was doing to him was probably close to the sweetest form of torture he had ever experienced, hearing the clear whine coming from his pleas. Jupiter tilted her head to the side, as if pondering his request even though she had already planned on giving him relief for listening to her commands so well.

 

“Well, since you _did_ listen to me and behaved _so well_ , I suppose I should give you some kind of reward.”

 

She leaned forward even more, holding her dripping finger close enough to his face that he could reach it with no struggles at all. Watching his face for some kind of reaction, Jupiter gave a sly smile with her lashes covering half of her dark eyes and biting her lower lip in anticipation.

 

“C’mere, such a _good boy_. Come to me, Caine.”

 

To add emphasize to her instructions, she crooked her forefinger in a beckoning sort of way and gave a slight tug on the leash to encourage him. She knew that she was treading on thin ice, balancing between keeping hold of her position as the dominant one and him potentially breaking the rules to their game just so he could have some sort of release.

 

___________________________________

 

The sound that came out of him was pretty much canid, as the high pitch whine ripped out from him while he allowed his tongue to slide against the pad of her finger greedily once it was in range. He savored her flavor with half-mast eyes as if he was experiencing the most pleasure he would ever have this night, even with having Jupiter's lips encircled around his cock earlier that evening.

 

With his blood pulsing in his ears, and a tug of the leash, Caine quickly crawled to close the space, ushering her backwards onto his bed as he captured her lips only momentarily before gripping her chin and tilting her head.

 

Sliding the flat hot muscle of his tongue across her cheek to clean it of her remaining ecstasy, Caine only then trailed down to her jaw before biting and kissing his way down her shoulder. Another moan erupted from him as he grasped her breast and kneaded the flesh just a tad rougher than he intended to as his mouth came down, wet and hot around her left nipple as he continued to lick and suck the tender flesh into a peak.

 

His eyes slid shut as his free hand tweaked the other nipple, not wanting to leave it abandoned. Kneading the flesh in between to alternate, his hips rocking softly that almost appeared as if he was humping the space of air between them.

 

His wings spreading out above them from his back to keep himself balanced without the use of his arms while leaned over her and his hands currently being occupied.

 

___________________________________

 

She allowed herself to be laid down, enjoying his eager persistence of pleasing her and finding his own relief. Threading her fingers through his short hair, she gave out a long moan at his ministrations upon her form. Jupiter was honestly surprised that she was able to jump back into arousal so quickly after coming twice that evening but could understand his urgency, him being able to cum until she allowed him.

 

Trailing one hand to his back shoulder and another to cup the side of his face, she gently raised his face to look at hers with a soft smile on her face.

 

“You’ve been so good to me tonight Caine. So good and deserving of everything good. Do you want to cum, Caine? Inside of me?”

 

Her voice was almost a near-whisper, no longer feeling the dizzying rush of dominance and just wanting to enjoy the feeling of him against her skin. Jupiter caged his pointed ear with her nails, scratching the soft skin behind his head that made her wonder if he ever itched it like a dog would.

 

“Come here Caine, come inside. I got you, you can have this. I promise, you can have it all.”

 

She leaned forward, pressing small barely-there kisses on his forehead in hopes to ease the almost permanent furrow between his brows. Her fingers kept scratching behind his ear and tracing random patterns along his shoulder blades, listening to his heartbeat that was so close to her own.

 

___________________________________

 

With his face being lifted, Caine was forced to release her dusty pink nipple with a wet pop, before his lavender orbs adjusted on her with pupils blown wide as he breathed heavily and unevenly while she spoke to him.

 

The vibrations rushed through his skin, making him shift just a bit more to align with the heat he was feeling pressed against his lower stomach. Now that she was pressed flush against the underside of his cock, he rocked against the slippery wet skin of her sex. His eyes fell into a deep hooded state as he savored the feeling of heat on the most demanding area on his anatomy.

 

It was probably well into an hour of sweet tortured punishment since his Queen had bestowed upon him the command of not cumming. His head was spinning while his balls were tight and heavy with the feeling of desperate release.

 

At her word, he sat up and gave his wings a couple harsh beats in the room as he hoisted himself up enough to balance himself on one arm, allowing the other to reach down between them to grip the base of his cock and give it a few delicious tugs to help release some tension.

 

Caine almost cried out from the penetrating pleasure he felt exploding from the base of his spine when slipping the smooth swollen head of his dick along the wet slit of her canal. The liquid heat damn-near seared him as he slid over and over, up and down while swirling around her clit with the tip of his shaft. He pushed with enough pressure to make her jump before he found her entrance, the feel of her tight vice like grip beginning to stretch and mold around him as he began his slow journey had his eyes nearly crossing as he shut them and bit his lip.

 

“M-my...Fffffffuuuh-!”

 

His breath hitched again, as a small whimper slipped from his throat while his hips retreated to slowly pump forward again. He kept it slow yet, firm enough to keep her open with his agonizing fucking. He continued with this until he was left a panting and shaking mess above her once he was fully seated inside of her, cock throbbing harshly that she had to have felt it.

 

He could cum right then and there, could feel it in the way his cock swelled just that much thicker in preparation for a knot. But he shook his head, groaning to himself and growling out a low “No, not yet...”, sitting up just a bit more and adjusted his angle.

 

He would make her cum a few times more before he dared to, that was his decision. And with that, his fingers hooked into the smooth dip of her hips and began his deep penetrating rhythm. He slowly pulled out, just barely within her hot core before he slammed home with deep precision. A low slap of skin against skin as her body jerked from the impact, fucking into her as he looked down at her with barely open eyes and a slackened jaw of sharp teeth.

 

His nose scrunched up as he focused on everything about his beloved Queen.

 

The way her skin shined with a light sheet of sweat. Her body sprawled beneath him on his now crumpled bed. Dark hair flung across his pillows and around her head like a shadowed halo. Pouty red lips, swollen from their last kiss and parted as delightful sounds escaped them. Smoky eyes, doing things to him that he never thought possible with just a stare.

 

He was on fire and he wasn't sure he ever wanted it to go out.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter gasped at the feeling of him rubbing his erection against her slit, closing her eyes and moaning next to his ears. She couldn’t believe how _hot_ and _wet_ she was, all for him.

 

“ _Caine_ , oh Jesus, God-!”

 

It took everything in her to next squirm and get him moving, but she knew that he would want to take his time. For him, she would allow this and still get much satisfaction at the end.

 

She froze when he finally pushed through into her hot cunt, mouth falling open in a silent moan. He filled her up so much, more than any past guy she had been with. He was larger than that of a normal human male, but not explicitly so that it was unbearable.

 

Jupiter looked up after hearing him growl, not really focusing on his words or what he had meant but it was enough to catch her attention since the vibrations rumbled through her body as well.

 

She was about to beg him to move but it had seemed that he was also a mind-reader as well since he decided at that moment to grab her hips, holding her steady and down, and began to thrust inside her with no restraint.

 

It was as if she could feel everything and nothing all at once, unable to distinguish the difference of rhythm except that it was strangely in time with her heartrate. Or possibly that was in time with his rhythm, but it was of no importance to Jupiter really as long as he didn’t. Fucking. Stop.

 

She could feel the sweat beading on her skin, rolling down her arms and side of her face as he kept his steady thrusts going, and going, and going, and-

 

_Oh my GOD_

 

A cry escaped from her lips as Caine brushed against a sensitive spot inside her, nearly causing her to see spots in her vision. She felt him slow down and repeat the same action again, this time moaning filled the air. Jupiter opened her eyes enough to see his face, cheeks and ears flushed red and his panting mouth. She could see the rows of his teeth, the pronounced canines and incisors decorating his bite. His nose was wrinkled as if in deep thought and focus, with his breath washing over her skin.

 

“Caine, Caine, oh God, Cai-!”

 

Jupiter could feel an orgasm beginning to ripple through her veins and reached up with her hands to grab the sides of his face, as if holding on for dear life. Her back grew taut like a bowstring and arched upwards as she felt the release exploding for the fourth time that night. She could hear herself in the background, almost that of a wailing howl that she had no idea as to how she was doing it. The thought passed quickly as the feeling of her pleasure took hold of everything in her mind and allowed nothing else but the sensation of heat swallow her whole.

 

___________________________________

 

Caine’s mind went blank.

 

His body fully focused on the sensation washing over him, the easy way she cried out his name and clawed at his skin. Her walls clenching around his thick shaft, as if wanting to prevent him from ever leaving her at each pull out. Her scent numbing his nose to where he could smell nothing but her sharp arousal and blending with his own, marking her as his from this moment forward.

 

Any Splice from a thousand meters would be able to tell.

 

And _fuck_ was he proud.

 

His lip curled, baring his teeth as he growled again. Feeling her beginning to fall apart at the seams, his hands moved to hook her legs over his shoulders as his wings spreading out to balance himself. His head shook as he closed his eyes tight and focused on pushing her over the edge.

 

It was when he hit a certain angle that caused him to brush against a ripple of flesh embedded deep within her, making her nearly sob that had him pausing only slightly before continuing to slam against that spot again and again.

 

His body arched over her as he shoved his hands down next to her hips, her knees still resting on his shoulders and almost level with his ears as he drove into her with a quickening pace.

 

Caine’s brow furrowed in concentration until she suddenly slapped her hands against his face and forced him to look at her. The cry that fell from her lips, mixed with that deadly vice-grip her vaginal walls where constricting onto him that suddenly pulsed around his cock, had his breath hitching and his own hips stuttering.

 

He slowed into as dead stop as he felt himself beginning to swell. Caine thought about pulling out, postponing his own orgasm one more time if it meant bringing her to climax a fourth time. However, she gave another particular ripple that had him seeing nothing but white and colored spots in his vision as he grit his teeth.

 

“Sshhhii-no, _fuck_ , I can’t-I’m-!”

 

He nearly cried out a whine, tone completely demolished with a nearly painful look on his features and began to keen and whimper like the dog he was Spliced to be.

 

His hands gripped her hips tight, nearly bruising her fragile skin while his hips continued to pump into her as fast as he could. The broken moans spilled from his lips with no filtration as he brought himself to the edge as well.

 

“Grrraa-ahh! Y-yes! Maj- isssss-!” he hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“Jupiter!”

 

Caine gave a few deep hard thrust, the force bouncing her just a bit rougher than before as he bowed his head and loudly moaned in a deep tone. His forehead rested on her collarbone as he hunched over her body, hips jerking into her while his cock twitched and throbbed from his release into her.

 

Coating her from the inside-out in thick ropes, he finally stopped thrusting while buried to the hilt and whimpered into her sweat slicked skin. His teeth idly nipped bruises into her flesh as his body gave full shudders.

 

His wings curled in on himself as they too quivered from their perch in the air. A soft hiss escaped his lips as he mindlessly attempted to push deeper into her on instinct. The knot began to swell at the base of his cock, and spread her just a bit wider as he completely sealed them together.

 

Neither unable to part until his arousal passed.

 

He should apologize, should have _warned her_ , but in his sex-hazed mind, all he could think of were simple and primal thoughts.

 

“ _Mine_ , mine forever.”

 

If he growled that into her throat, he was none-the-wiser.

 

___________________________________

 

Time seemed to stand still for Jupiter, unaware of her surroundings and just laying in blissful peace and pleasure. She could feel the soft sensation of tingles spreading throughout her arms and legs, almost the feeling of weightlessness.

 

She could picture just floating in this state for the rest of her days, as if she was out flying in her hoverboots while Caine was soaring with his wings outstretched.

 

Speaking of Caine-

 

“...h-hey...you okay?”

 

Her voice was no more than a soft whisper, as if anything louder would break the glass they had encased themselves from the outside world.

 

She gave a glance downwards to see him still laying his forehead against her clavicle, almost as if he was sleeping.

 

Jupiter then noticed the tight and full feeling in her cunt, but realized it was not painful in any sense. In fact, she felt a wonderful type of pressure that she would not mind being in for any period of time. It had got her curious as to what it was, her opening her mouth when she could feel more than hear his claim against her throat. _That_ got her attention and had her at a loss for words.

 

_He’s_ claiming _me now? Caine wants me for that long?_

 

Jupiter ran her fingers through his hair in a caressing way, unaware that she was gently shedding a few tears. She smiled when she could feel the vibrations of his pleasure from her actions, making her think somewhat of a cat purring.

 

“Oh Caine...you’re such a good boy. Of course I’m yours. I’ll _always_ be yours, my sweet Caine.”

 

She let one hand roam down to rest against his cheek, scratching the scruff there and humming to contentment.

 

___________________________________

 

Caine’s breathing was deep and yet short, as he tried to catch his breath. His body still humming in the afterglow of his knotting, arms wrapped tight around her sides and dug his hands under her to squeeze against the mattress.

 

Getting impossibly close to her now as he almost nuzzled into her, a firm exhale of air coming from his nose as he whimpered softly at the feel of his sensitive cock giving a soft jolt inside her. The knot made him grit his teeth harshly from the over-sensitivity.

 

The sound of her soft voice, whispering across his sensitive ears, he whispered back, “I’m fine.”

 

The love in his tone was surprising to even himself to hear.

 

“I’m…perfectly fine.”

 

He sighed and planted lazy soft kisses wherever his lips could reach from where he currently laid.

 

The feeling of her fingernails scratching along his jaw made him close his eyes blissfully, allowing the sound of her open praise to wash over him. The pleasure he felt from it, making his body shudder with intensity, almost felt like a second orgasm as his body tensed ever so slightly in his hyper-sensitive haze.

 

___________________________________

 

She smiled at his mumbled answered, closing her eyes and humming as she enjoyed his lazy kisses. Jupiter could live in this moment for the rest of her life and would die a happy person.

 

Just being here, with him, without having to worry about some alien assassination or family-feud that she still wasn’t sure _how_ she was involved in breathing down her neck like a rabid animal.

 

As she continued her ministrations upon his jaw, Jupiter jumped slightly at the feel of him releasing a full-body shudder and that tight feeling down in her cunt pulsed through her wired nerves.

 

She gave a low moan right next to his sensitive ears, her body giving him a squeeze in response since he was still inside her and not quite fully soft.

 

That brought her attention back to what exactly _it_ was that was causing that sensation and why she couldn’t remove herself from him in this moment. Figuring they were going to be like this for awhile longer, Jupiter decided it couldn’t hurt to ask him for clarification.

 

“Hey Caine...what _exactly_ is that, uhm, you know, _feeling_ I am noticing down there?”

 

She realized her question came out a lot stupider once it stumbled out of her mouth than originally thought of in her head.

 

Jupiter honestly hoped that he wouldn’t take it the wrong way or think that she was pissed. To be completely honest, she hadn’t felt this great after sex in, well, _ever_. It made her question whether all Splices were genetically made like this or if he was just a special case. This was an interesting thing to expand her knowledge in, especially if they were going to have sex more often in the future.

 

And they were going to have sex more often in the future.

 

She would make damn-well sure of that.

 

___________________________________

 

He couldn't suppress the chuckle that left his slightly amused smirk, but quickly turned into a hiss and a clench of his jaw as his hips rocked instinctively forward causing him to temporarily seeing stars as he whimpered in return before shaking his head to clear the fog.

 

“Remember, when I said to you, ‘bout a year ago, that I had more in common with a dog than you?”

 

His voice was low, almost gravely as he sighed and closed his eyes momentarily at the feel of her inner walls clenching him so tightly every time she moved or breathed.

 

“Well, when I-” he had the decency to blush and avert his gaze in shyness before swallowing to look back up at her. “-When I cum, just like a dog would swell and knot inside the female to ensure insemination…”

 

he trailed off and blushed even harder.

 

“I, too, carry this trait.”

 

He turned his gaze from her again, feeling foolish and rather timid on the idea that she might be repelled by him.

 

However, judging by his nose, she wouldn’t.

 

“I apologize, Yer Majesty, since we might be stuck like this for another couple of minutes.”

 

He wouldn't be able to pull out of her from force, without hurting the both of them in the process. Caine knew she would be able to stretch enough to let him out, but he knew it was one thing getting something wide _in_ versus getting something wide _out_.

 

___________________________________

 

Jupiter couldn’t hold back the soft laughter that flowed out of her like a soft breath of air. She knew he was being serious and worried that she would get upset, but watching his face turn colors only made it that much more endearing to her. With a smile, she scratched behind one of his ears and rubbed his cheek with the thumb of her other hand lovingly.

 

“Oh Caine, it’s okay. I’m not mad or upset, really. In fact...I kinda like the way it feels?”

 

She wasn’t sure if it would come across in the way she meant for it to be without making her sound odd or super weird. Hell, she didn’t even know if there were certain boundaries for the kinkier shit in international space society.

 

Jupiter could honestly care less what others thought of their newly evolved relationship, but she still took his feelings into consideration, no matter how small or insignificant he may view them to be.

 

“I love _you_ , Caine. And that means _all of you_ , whether it be the good, bad or ugly. Something like this doesn’t bother me in the slightest. But if you aren’t okay with it, that’s is perfectly acceptable.”

 

She took a pause, stopping her scratching and holding his face up with both of her hands to make sure he was looking directly into her eyes. Vaguely, a thought flitted through her mind in regards to alphas making eye contact with their inferior packmates and wondered if that what it may appear like right now. She being the alpha to his submissiveness but still making sure he knew that he was an equal and had a say to voice his thoughts as well.

 

“I told you, your thoughts and feelings are valid to me. They will always matter and damn anyone else who dare says otherwise because while I may not look or act like it, I am still a Queen, right?”

 

Jupiter brought his face closer to hers, allowing her to rub her nose against his in an eskimo kiss.

 

“So if I say to fuck me with everything you got, that includes this. And as your Queen, you would obey it, yes?”

 

___________________________________

 

Relief washed over him, his body relaxing against her as he felt his knot ever so slightly loosening, but far from finished. Sighing, Caine closed his eyes momentarily as he listened to her.

 

Her hands cradled his face as she locked eyes with his lavender-hued gaze, and searched her face as she blatantly told him she loved him. His head slowly tilted to the side in silent adoration. Caine wasn't one to cry, not since he was younger, yet he could recall a few times in the short time he had gotten to know this creature below him that his eyes had felt the burn of tears rimming the orbs. His tear ducts welled up with the salty liquid as he tried to blink them away, only making his eyes more red-rimmed.

 

_This_ was one of those times.

 

He kept feeling the burn as he found himself continuing to blink it away and looked away from her for a moment to nod his head in acknowledgement.

 

A soft laugh flowed from him before looking back up at her with a bit more clarity.

 

“If her Majesty wishes it, so it shall be.” he smiled softly, eyes glassing over with the still unshed tears. Half blinking where one escaped and rolled silently down his cheek.

 

“ _I love you_ , Jupiter Jones.”


End file.
